The Butt
by SophitaxD
Summary: Arthur està harto de Alfred, de su estùpida charla y su sonrisa idiota. - "Eres un malpensado!" Fail Summary Gakuen Hetalia - USUK ¡Denle una oportunidad!
1. Chapter 1

Cap. 1 "Irritación"

N.A.: Hey, you!

Soy nueva en esto, por favor ayúdenme si es que me equivoco en alguna palabra u oración…

(=.= Fui demasiado formal, ¡¿Cierto?)

Advertencias: Posible Lemon y un lindo trasero al cual Alfred no se podrá resistir…

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya, que algún día creará una pareja definitiva de Hetalia. (A parte de SuFin y una imagen sugestiva de Grecia y Japón)

Ahí les va!

-.-.-.-

Arthur estaba harto.

Todo el día su "amigo" Alfred lo había estado siguiéndole y contándole cosas que no necesitaba saber. Durante clases había estado hablándole sobre lo mucho que odiaba al profesor de historia, Matthew, solo porque les había dejado abundante tarea sobre la historia de Canadá.

En resumen, hasta había logrado que el profesora de arte, Wy, que normalmente era muy dulce con todo el alumnado de Gakuen Hetalia, los pusiera en detención durante el corto periodo de descanso , solo por culpa de ese maldito estadounidense.

Esto tenía que parar.

- " Iggy, y el pervertido de Francis me dijo el otro día que si no quería hacer un poco de _amour_ con el, ¿sabes lo que significa Iggy? ¡Seguro me decía algo en"-"SHUUUT UP, BLOODY GIT! ¡LLEVAS TODO EL SANTO DÍA HABLÁNDOME DE TU VIDA, JODER! ¡NO ME INTERESA!"-Gritó el inglés.

Había explotado la bomba.

-"Iggy, no me hables así"-dijo Alfred, haciendo un pequeño puchero. Le gustaba el inglés y tenía unas ganas inmensas de violarlo, pero se había contenido (con mucho esfuerzo) hasta ahora.

-"¡NO ME LLAMES IGGY!"

-"Iggy, no eres lindo cuando me gritas."

-"¡LINDO MI TRASERO, MALDITO TONTO!

-"¿T-tu tra-trasero, Iggy?"-Si Arthur volvía a mencionar ese lindo lugar, no podría contenerse más.

Tendría que follárselo como siempre había querido.

.-.-

¿Les gustó? ¿Me odiaron?

Dejen un review=)


	2. Chapter 2

Advertencias: Lemon y una discusión que no tendrá fin(?)

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya(-san) ,que algún día creará una pareja definitiva de Hetalia. (A parte de SuFin y una imagen sugestiva de Grecia y Japón)

Ahí les va!

*U*

-.-

-"I-iggy, n-no hables así, por favor"

El inglés miró desagradablemente al estadounidense. ¡Encima se atrevía a corregirle cuando el lo había estado fastidiando todo el santo día!

-"ME LLEGA AL CUL-"Iggy, te voy a follar"

Solo pasaron un par de segundos antes de que el inglés volviera a gritar.

"WHAT THE –

El estadounidense empujo fuertemente al inglés contra la pared, lejos de las carpetas, haciendo que este gimiera de dolor y se le acercó, uniendo sus labios en un violento y apasionado beso.

-I-Idiot, q-que te pa-pasa, ahh~

Al oír el suspiro de Arthur contra su oído, no pudo más.

Se le echó encima, empujándolo hacia abajo, haciéndolo protestar debido a su sobrepeso.

Esperen, ¿SOBREPESO?

-"¡No soy pesado! ¡Tengo un escultural cuerpo americano que te hace gemir de placer cuando estamos solos en el baño!"

-"WHAT THE FUCK!" ¡Tú siempre vas arriba y pesas mucho más que yo! ¡Mi trasero está mucho mejor que tu cuerpo completo, idiot!

El inglés se tapó la boca. Acababa de decir una tontería tan grande como una casa.

-"Iggy~ ¿Quieres comprobarlo? ~" –Dijo el americano con una voz tan sensual que hizo que a Arthur se le parara (literalmente).

El corazón.

-.-

Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3 final

~ (=ヮ=)~ No tiene tanto lemon como quería al principio, pero me gusta!

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya(-san) ,que algún día creará la más grande –censuradocensuradocensurado- del mundo!

Pareja: Usuk y leve insinuación de Pru-Aus

(no me pude resistir a añadir al awesome y a rode )

n.n - Enjoy!

.-.-.

-"O-Oye, A-Alfie, no quería decir eso, y-yo simplemente"- "¡INTENTEMOSLO! THE HERO PUEDE FOLLARTE HASTA QUE GIMAS DE PLACER Y DERRA-"¡C-cállate! ¿No escuchas un ruido allá afuera?

El inglés tenía razón. Esa voz tan conocida, era la del director, el Sr. Roderich y la que hablaba con el era el profesor de física, el Prof. Gilbert.

¡Estaban muertos! Si los encontraban en el salón con la puerta cerrada y la ventana abierta, (Que casualmente se había abierto dejando ver el inmenso jardín de Gakuen Hetalia) creerían que se habían tratado de escapar del castigo de la profesora Wy. ¡Los pondrían en detención por una semana entera! (Aunque eso sería genial para Alfred).

Quietos y callados, los dos estudiantes escucharon como los profesores discutían acerca de que fue primero, el pollito o el huevo.

-"A-artie~"-" ¡No me llames así!, sabes que no me gusta que me llam-"

El inglés se ruborizó cual tomate. Había sentido claramente una mano meterse debajo de su pantalón y palparle el tan afamado trasero del que presumía.

-"Oye, Alfred"-Susurró en el oído de el estadounidense- "Si me vuelves a tocar el trasero, juro que te-"¡Shhh!"-Lo calló este-"¿No querrás que nos escuchen, cierto?"

Arthur pudo haber jurado que vió una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

Y de nuevo, sintió esa mano en su no tan virgen trasero.

Silenciosamente, lo empujó hacia abajo, pegando sus piernas en contra de las de Arthur, mostrándole que tan lejos era capaz de ir, a lo que estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse para poseerlo completamente.

Comenzó mordiéndole la oreja, zona erógena del británico, y acallando sus gemidos de placer con besos por todo su cuello, dejando su huella de saliva y pequeñas marcas en este. Le quitó la corbata, tirándola a un costado, así como la camisa de marca del inglés.

Arthur gimió. Alfred lo volvió a acallar con un beso mientras masajeaba los pezones del mayor, que comenzaban a volverse muy duros, así como el miembro erecto del estadounidense.

-"A-ah~Alfred,give me more~ "

Y los dos siguieron en lo suyo, sin reprimirse más. Ni siquiera notando que los dos profesores habían abierto la puerta y miraban embobados la escena tan erótica frente a sus ojos.

Ni que la profesora de Ciencias Humanas, la Srta. Elizabetha se había colado con ellos y traía una pequeña cámara de mano con la que filmaba todo.

-"Wow, si que son jóvenes. ¡Aunque no se comparan con el asombroso yo, kesesese! Recuerdo que te hacía gritar burradas, Rode."-"Idiota"-contestó el otro, sonrojándose.

La profesora aprovechó su momento de debilidad para enfocarlos en la pequeña lente de su cámara.

Pequeña, pero poderosa.

Ya sabía con que sobornarlos cuando no quisieran hacer la tarea.

.-.-.-

Reviews?


	4. Extra?

-"Ponte en cuatro, Arthur"

-"G-go to hell, Alfred"

El chico de los orbes azules lamió y chupó los pezones del mayor, haciéndolo gritar nuevamente.

-"S-stupid A-alfred, t-te juro que me las pagar-a-ahh, s-stupid"

-"Admítelo, quieres que te folle hasta que grites de placer y dolor"

-"N-nunca diré e-eso, h-hah"

Y sintió la mano nuevamente en su trasero, masajeándolo y preparándose.

-"A-ahh, Alfred, d-damn"

**Un dedo **penetró la estrecha entrada del inglés, quien aún no se sometía a los deseos del americano.

-"D-deja de ha-hacer eso, a-ahh"

Arthur, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, movía sus caderas como loco, realmente lo estaba disfrutando.

**Pero no lo admitiría.**

**Dos dedos metió Alfred en la pequeña entrada de Arthur.**

Acariciaba sus muslos, lamía su sexo, el no podía defenderse.

Solo podía gritar

–"A-ALFRED, A-Ahh"-"¿No puedes con eso, Artie?"-Habló burlón el americano.-"Te tendré que castigar~"

Y mordía su sexo, lo hacía ponerse en cuatro, no pudo más.

Se rindió y dejó que Alfred lo penetrara, muy hondo.

_He surrendered._


End file.
